Only 1 Thing: LOVE
by RoyIshida
Summary: "From friendship to love..." B1A4 Shinyoung (CNUxJinyoung) couple. My 1st B1A4 fanfic, hope you like it!


_"Pertamanya itu mungkin hanya sebuah pertemanan..._

_Tapi, bisa saja pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah cinta.."_

_-Jung Jinyoung, B1A4_

**Only one thing: love**

Author: Royishida

Pairing: Shinyoung - CNU x Jinyoung

from B1A4

(This Fanfic was inspired by my stupid imagination)

* * *

JY's POV

_"Ya, Jung Jinyoung"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Menurutmu, apakah dia menyukaiku?"_

_"Hey, kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?"_

_"Kan kau temanku"_

Kata-kata polosnya benar-benar ingin membuatku tertawa. CNU- lelaki pemalu yang sering dianggap sebagai lelaki yang 'cool' dan maskulin. Oke, dia memang maskulin- tapi hatinya benar-benar selembut sutera.

_"Jadi, bagaimana?"_

_"Ya... kau pikirkan saja dulu"_

_"Baiklah"_

Saat dia membicarakan wanita yang ia suka... Entah kenapa, ada bagian di hatiku yang sangat tidak menyukai hal itu

Tapi, kenapa? Aku tidak pantas marah.

CNU itu temanku, sahabatku. Aku harus menghargainya sebagai seorang teman sejati.

Seorang teman yang selalu berada di sisinya, mendengar keluh kesalnya, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ya...

_Hanya sebatas pertemanan._

CNU's POV

_"CNU"_

_"Yo?"_

_"Apa baju ini terlihat bagus jika aku pakai?"_

_"Iyap."_

_"Terima kasih... Selera fashion-mu selalu saja bagus"_

_"Masa ah?"_

_"Iya... itu benar"_

Mendengar Jinyoung mengatakan hal itu... Apa aku harus tersenyum saja, atau aku harus merasa sangat bahagia karna _dia _yang menyanjung-ku seperti itu?

Ya, dia adalah temanku- wajar saja kalau ia menyanjung-ku seperti itu.

Tapi... ia tidak benar.

Jinyoung bagus dibanyak hal- Menulis lagu, berinteraksi dengan fans, komposisi lagu, dan hal lain.

Sementara aku...?

_"Ya, CNU"_

_"Yap, Jinyoung?"_

_"Kau mau menemaniku komposisi malam ini? Kalau Sandeul yang menemani, dia akan memenuhi studio dengan snack yang ia bawa"_

_"Hahhaha, oke deh"_

Selalu aku_. _Selalu aku yang paling dekat dengannya.

Karna ini adalah hubungan pertemanan.

_Hanya sebatas pertemanan. Tidak lebih._

JY's POV

_"Jinyoung-hyung suka CNU-hyung yaaaa?"_

_"Hush- dia kan temenku. Lagipula, dia kan seorang lelaki"  
_

_"Yee hyung, bisa aja kali, jatuh cinta sesama jenis"  
_

_"Hush, Baro!"  
_

_"M-maaf hung..."_

Cinta sesama jenis... Apakah itu nyata?

Apakah cinta seperti itu nyata?

Cinta terlarang... cinta yang memang tragis...

_"Baro, kau tidak sopan"_

_"Maaf, CNU hyung..."  
_

_"Bagus. Maafkan dia ya, Jinyoung."_

_"Iya. Tapi bener kan CNU hyung suka Ji-"_

_"BARO!"_

_"Jinyoung- jangan membentak saeng-mu."_

_"M-maaf, CNU..."_

Dia begitu perhatian... Sangat perhatian kepada semua orang.

...

Kalau begitu, _bolehkah aku merasakan cinta itu_?

CNU's POV

_"Jinyoung, membentak saeng-mu seperti itu sangatlah tidak sopan"_

_"Ta-tapi..."_

_"Sudahlah. Minta maaf sana"_

_"B-baiklah, CNU.."_

Aku selalu merasa bersalah jika aku harus memarahi dia.

Tapi, itu juga demi kebaikan dia sendiri. Dia sering melakukan sesuatu dengan kehendaknya...

Dan aku yang harus memperingati dia.

...

Kalau hal ini terus berjalan...

_"Yaaaayy Jinyoung-hyung minta maaf setelah dimarahi CNU-hyung!"_

_"Baro...!"_

_"Maaf, Jinyoung hyung~"_

_"Huft, dasar bocah... Susahnya punya member seperti Baro"_

_"Sudahlah, Jinyoung..."_

Kalau hal seperti ini terus berjalan...

_Apakah aku akan menjalani hal itu?_

JY's POV

_"Itu siapa, CNU?"_

_"Tak tahu... Paling BANA"_

_"Tapi- dia memelukmu sangat kencang dan hampir menyakitimu..."_

_"Hahahah, tidak apa-apa, Jinyoung. Aku sudah terbiasa"_

JLEB. Kata-kata polos yang mengalir dari mulutnya, seperti menusuk jantungku ke bagian yang terdalam.

Kenapa ia bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu...? Aku sendiri tidak akan bisa bertahan.

CNU...

Kenapa...

Kenapa kau sangat kuat dimataku...

_"CNU-hyung, ada banyak BANA!"_

_"Dimana, Gongchan?"_

_"Sekitar 200 meter dari sini"_

_"Waduh... kita harus cepat-cepat masuk bus. Ayo, Jinyoung!"_

_"I-iya..."_

Saat dia menatapku, hal itu sudah membuatku tersenyum seharian.

Saat dia memegang tanganku, hal itu sudah membuat tanganku hangat hingga malam hari.

Saat dia berada di sisiku...

_Itu sudah cukup bagiku_

CNU's POV

_"Jinyoung, kau suka siapa?"_

_"Siapa ya... Hmm... Mungkin, Miss A Suzy"_

_"oooh~"_

_"Kau siapa?"_

_"Siapa yaa~"_

_"Ya CNU, beritahu!"_

_"Tidak akan~"_

Aku tidak ingin memberitahunya. Aku tidak mau.

Saat dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Suzy Miss A, dadaku terasa sangat sesak

Dan kepalaku sendiri mulai terasa berat.

Kenapa?

Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku?

Tapi, yang lebih penting...

_Kenapa harus..._

_dia?_

JY's POV

_"Kita mau kemana, CNU?"_

_"Kemana saja boleh~"_

_"Hey, yang serius!"_

_"Ahahahha- Kita ke 63 city yok~"_

_"Memangnya kau tahu itu dimana?"_

_"Tau dong~ Aku tanya sama teman-temanku yang pernah ke sana~"_

_"Well... Ayo!"_

Tidak biasanya ia mengajakku untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Apalagi ke sebuah tempat yang sangat baru.

Tapi yang membuatku sangatlah heran...

Ia tidak mengajak Sandeul, Baro, dan Gongchan.

Ia hanya mengajakku.

_"Sandeul, titip dorm yak!"_

_"Sep, CNU hyung!"_

Aku bingung, penasaran, dan curiga...

Kenapa hanya aku yang ia ajak? Apa rencana yang CNU punya?

Dan...

_Apa ia sudah mengetahui-nya?_

_"Kita sampai!"_

_"Wah, pemandangannya bagus juga..."_

_"Iya dong- siapa dulu yang milih! wakakakkaka"_

_"C-CNU..."_

_"Hey, Kau Dongwoo?"_

Wanita misterius itu pun mendekati CNU saat kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang 63city.

Siapa dia? Apa maunya dia dengan CNU?

_"Maaf, anda siapa ya...?"_

_"Masa kau lupa aku? Aku Jang Hyemi! Aku pacarmu!"_

_"... Apa kau benar pacar CNU?"_

_"Iya, betul! Dan kau- mending kau diam! Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!"_

Apa maunya wanita ini?! Ia berani sekali membentak diriku!

Terlebih lagi-

Ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya CNU!

_"... Maaf, Jang Hyemi. Aku bukan pacarmu"_

_"T-tapi-"_

_"Maaf. Aku sendiri tidak mengenal anda. Maafkan aku- dan mohon minta maaf kepada temanku karna kau telah membentaknya"_

CNU...

Tapi, wanita itu langsung minta maaf kepadaku dan pergi dengan air mata berlinang dimatanya.

Aku terdiam. Menatap raganya yang sudah pergi menjauh

_"Ayo lanjut, Jinyoung"_

_"Ah, iya"_

Kenapa...

Kenapa CNU sangatlah baik kepadaku?

_Kenapa?_

CNU's POV

_"Wah, pemandangannya sangat indah!"_

_"Begitulah~"_

Aku tidak ingin saat-saat ini berakhir. Saat-saatku dengan dirinya.

Dengan seorang Jung Jinyoung.

Seorang teman baik yang sangat kuandalkan. Teman yang selalu berada di sisiku...

Dan... Mungkin...

Aku harus melanggar batas pertemanan itu.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi pada perasaanku. Hatiku tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

Aku harus melanggar batas itu- batas pertemanan yang cukup menyakiti hatiku.

_"J-jinyoung..."_

_"Y-ya?"_

_"Tutup matamu"_

_"H-haa?"  
_

_"Tutup saja"_

_"O-oke..."_

Setelah Jinyoung menutup matanya, aku merasa bahwa hatiku memerintahkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sesuatu. Yang berada di luar batas seorang pertemanan.

Seraya aku berjalan mendekati dirinya dan melepaskan kacamataku...

_Aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan sejak pertama kali aku merasakan hal itu._

JY's POV

Setelah CNU menyuruhku aku menutup matanya, aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku.

Bukan sebuah roti ataupun coklat.

Tapi, sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan nyaman...

_bibirnya. bibir seorang CNU._

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagiku untuk menyadarinya,

bahwa ia memberikan satu ciuman lembut yang mendarat di bibirku ini.

Dia pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Aku menatap kedua matanya yang tidak memakai kacamata

_"Kenapa, CNU... Kenapa aku?"_

_"Karna kau mengerti diriku, lebih dari orang lain. Kau juga mengetahui semuanya tentang diriku"_

_"Tapi aku bukan apa-apa, CNU. Aku... tidak pantas... _

_Aku tidak pantas untukmu"_

Saat aku mengatakan itu, ia memelukku erat, memendamkan kepalaku di dalam dadanya yang hangat.

_'Jinyoung... kau selalu pantas untukku._

_Karna..._

_Aku mencintaimu"_

Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selalu aku ingin ia katakan.

Kata-kata yang aku ingin dia ucapkan sejak pertama kali aku melihat dirinya.

Kata-kata...

Yang bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padanya.

_"C-CNU..._"

_"Ya?_"

"_A-aku juga... m-menyu... k-kai... mu..."_

_"..."_

Tidak ada jawaban.

Namun, kami berdua mempertemukan bibir kami dan mulai bercumbu di dalam 63City building.

Aku tidak peduli apa perkataan orang saat mereka melintasi kami berdua.

Tapi...

kami melakukan ini,

_Karna kami mencintai satu sama lain_

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama...

Fanfic baru buatan saya sudah terbit!

Mohon komen dari semua yang membaca karna ini fic terbaru saya setelah hiatus yang lama sekal...

Thanks for read!

-royishida


End file.
